The Covenant's Secrets
by BlueEyedAlchemist
Summary: What if The Covenant had secrets that even the convenant members didnt know. What happens when 4 girls just north of boston transfer to Spencer? Will someone get hurt? New relationships? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

This is a story written in part with Bianca and sadly we don't own any of the boys (we wish though) or anything affiliated with them. (Again sadly). Also Kate is not with pogue in this.

"How can you be sure there are people down there?" asked Melissa.

"Cuz Mel I know these things, let's go." Said Bianca her eyes going black and doing a back flip off the cliff.

"You two just gonna stand there?" asked Lauren falling backwards off the cliff with a grin.

Mel and Jen look at each other and smirked before doing a front flip off the cliff. All four girls landed softly and then walked to the top of the hill. Bianca turned her head towards the Dj and winked and he suddenly changed the music to ''Riot'' by Three Days Grace.

**The Boy's POV**

"Hey who's that?" asked Sarah pointing at the top of the hill

We all turned to see four girls coming down the hill. All were about 5' 3". The one in the middle had black hair with a purple blue sheen and deep purple tips. She wore a black top and dark jeans with black and purple shoes. The girl on her right had blond hair with a red strip on the right side. She wore a red top with the FOX logo that seemed to darken her pale skin, with light jeans and red/black etnies. The girl on the left of the girl in purple had brown hair with a blue strip on the left side. She wore a light blue top with dark jeans and white and blue shoes. The last girl had dark skin with hot pink tips. She wore a hot pink top with dark jeans and black spike heals.

"I don't know I've never seen them before." Said Caleb

"Well then who wants to find out?" asked Reid

"I'm willing to." Said Tyler, as the four boys walked up to the girls.

"Hey ladies you new here?" asked Reid

The girls turned. The girl in purple had light skin and light purple eyes. The black girl had light pink eyes. The girl with the red streak had light skin and blue eyes and the pale one had hazel eyes.

"What does it matter?" asked the girl in purple

"Well you're new and I thought me and friends could show you around." He told them

"Thanks but we're good." Said the girl in blue

"Can we at least get you names?" asked Tyler inocentlly

"Bianca." Said the girl in purple

"Lauren." Said the girl in red

"I'm Jen." The girl in pink told them

"And I'm Melissa." The last girl said

"I'm Reid, this is Tyler, that's pogue, Caleb, Kate and that's Sarah." Said Reid pointing everyone out.

"Yo guys cops." Yelled the DJ

They all ran. The girls running to four bikes all in their respective colors. They pulled on their helmets, fingerless gloves, and leather jackets.

"I don't like Kate and Sarah." Said Bianca through the com link in their helmets

"Me either." Said Jen

"That's cuz you two like pogue and Caleb." Said Lauren

"Says the girl making eyes at Reid." Melissa commented

"I was just lookin, nothing wrong with that." Lauren defended.

"What about the look you gave Tyler." they all asked her


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had only been at there new school for about a day. Luckily it was a saturday they had moved in on and were able to go to one of the many parties that are thrown on saturdays or fridays. They were given two dorm rooms. So Bianca shared with Melissa and Lauren shared with Jen. The dorm rooms they got where connected by a single dorm that separated the 2 rooms. They were located right near where the boys dorms began.

"WOW, Ipswich knows how to PARTTTYYYYYY!!!!!''

"...Bianca just cause your dorm room is next to me and Jen's... does not mean **you can wake us up at 9:00 ON A SUNDAY!! WHAT THE HELL!!!**" Lauren yelled oblivously not a morning person.

"Ok chill, so what did you think of the boys from last night"

"I am trying to sleep, which means not listening, which means **GET THE F OUT!"**

Jen and Melissa could hear the arguement from down the hallway. They had just finished up with there showers.

"I told her not to wake Lauren up or she will be **PISSED.** She couldn't fall alseep til at least 2 and we got back at 11 so... im going in your room for now." jen said as she smirked.

"Sure, I just hope she doesn't blow anything up." melissa stated as she reached opened the door. The argument becam suddenly quiet.

"You know she doesn't USE for no good reason.._alot.._besides shes the one always preaching 'don't use' 'Someone will find out our secret' 'Bianca stop peaking in the boys bathroom' you know the norm."

"Yea true, but why did it get quiet all of a sudden."

_BOOM __**SMASH...**_

"What the..." Meliss yelled as she ran into the other room looking as Bianca laughing uncontrolably by the door with a feather in her hand and a very anrgy Lauren with Black eyes. She must have tickeled her nose while she tried to sleep again. Probably payback from when Lauren put whipped cream in Bianca's hand and and tickled her nose so she would get the whipped cream all over her face.

"Bianca..umm i have to go get dressed." melissa tried to cover her mouth from her trying to laugh along with bianca as she walked outt the room.

"OMG!!!!! I'M UP HAPPY!" Laurens eyes went back to there normal blue as she got out of bed looking for something to wear in one of the many boxes lying around.

"She got you good Lauren and Bianca OWW your so lucky you didn't dent our wall." Jen said giggling to herself. Bianca got up waved by still laughing and went back to her dorm.

"Don'y worry i'll get you back." Lauren called after Bianca

"I'll be waiting." still laughing Bianca shut the door that connected there rooms.

Jen stst at her desk looking at a mirror putting in contacts to turn ur brown eyes to a very girly pink. Bianca also wore contacts that turned her brown eyes to a cobalt purple. Melissa and Lauren never bothered with contacts Melissa was fine with her blue eyes and so was Lauren. Since it was Sunday the girls didnt have to wear those skirts with the collared shirt and sweater combo. Lauren & Bianca weren't realy 'SKIRT' kinda girls. They already had plans to 'add' to there school girl outfits. So they all wore there jeans and a nice top. Lauren add her black beanie and fingerless gloves as a nice touch. They all had a light jacket on because of the weather changing from summer to fall.

"You wear those even when were not on the bikes." Jen stated as she turned and locked the dorm room.

"So. I f my hands are warm then my fingers will be born."

"Yea jen lighten up its New England were used to it." Bianca defended Lauren.

"So. What are we gonna do? ..I think we should take up that Reid guys suggestion and have those boys show us around." Melissa pointed out.

"Yea because you wanna hang with that Tyler kid. Personally Pogue is more my type." Bianca always went for bad boy bikers.

"Well lets go get the bikes and drive around campus and see if we spot them." Jen who seemed a little excited to see the boys again.

"I bet they are still alseep on this early sunday morning." Lauren seem a bit mad still.

The others rolled there eyes as the got there helmets on. They road around for about 5 minutes til the boys they were keeping an eye out for stood by a nice Hummer that look liked Melissas except for the color.

"There's your early morning over there Lauren." Jen teased over the helmet intercom.

"Haha very funny."

**Boys POV**

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, & Tyler sat by Tylers Hummer trying to figure out what to do with there day.

"So last nights party was pretty interesting. Til the cops showed up. I never even got to asking one of those girls numbers." Reid said as he sat in the drivers seat with his legs hanging out the drivers door.

"Yea they were pretty cute but, why only one of them why don't you try for all of there numbers?" Tyler questioned.

"If you get one of there numbers its **JUST **asgood as one. Besides they look they hang out alot together." Pogue and Caleb laughed at Rieds logic.

"Ok ther smartass, calm down, your egos getting a little to big again. So Caleb whats on the agenda?." Pogue asked.

"I'm not realy sure. Maybe we could show Jen, Melissa, Bianca, & Lauren around. I mean Reid di suggest it last night." just as Caleb had said that 4 motorcycles came driving by. They stoped on the side where the boys where.

"Hey Ried we have nothing better to do and we were wondering if you offer was still open." Jen asked from the back on her pink bike which you couldn't miss.

"Sure why not. Hey where you girls from anyway we kinda got distrated last night from our intros." Caleb, Pogue, & Ty all rolled there eyes at how Reid was trying to act all smooth.

"Show us around town and maybe we could tell you." Melissa said from the blue bike behind Lauren. The girls all laughed and reved their engines. They took off for the gate entrance and stopped waiting.

"Well are you gonna get in." Caleb asked as Tyler & Reid both stared.

"Wow. I think Baby Boy might have a crush and Reid...well your no surprise." Pogue said as he jumped in back with caleb as Reid started the Truck and Tyler sitting shot gun.

As they drove down the road Lauren and Bianca kept reving their motor and driving on the side of the truck ignoring the protests from Jen and Melissa. No one was on the road so Bianca both took up the lane next to the truck and the other 2 bikes. They slowed down and let the truck and bikes get father and father.

"What are they doing?" asked Ried as he looked in his side mirror.

"I think I have an idea. Lets see if they pull it off." Pogue seemed to know something the others didn't.

"Well what ever it is Jen and melissa dont seem happy." Caleb pointed out to the 2 girls behind the truck shakin their heads.

"Ready?" Lauren asked Bianca.

"Of course." Bianca said.

"Don't kill yourselfs!!" Melissa and Jen yelled into the intercom.

With that Lauren and Bianca reved the engines and took off,quickly catching up with the truck just as they caught up with Jen and Melissa the swerved and switched sides so that Bianca was on the inside. Both POPED a wheely.Bianca 1st followed by Lauren.

"DAMN!!! Hey pogue can you do that?" Ried not believeing what he just saw.

"Not that well. That takes skill." They were all in disbelief .

**Girls POV**

Bianca and Lauren where now leading and got close enough to give each other a high-five.

"And we didn't even use." Bianca laughed over the intercom.

"Well duh and if you had I would have beat you. You know you don't need to USE for everything." Lauren said sternly.

"Yea Bianca thought that since you were the oldest you would know that." Melissa stated.

"Well your the youngest so don't complain." Lauren said. In the age department it was Bianca, Jen followed by Lauren and Melissa.

"What ever. Now you to get back here cause you two don't know where they are gonna take us." Jen stated.

Lauren and Bianca waited for another truck to go by and slowed down in the next lane and let Reid who was driving the hummer to go by before they took there place next to Jen and Melissa.

**Boys POV**

"Who are these girls?" Tyler asked still in disbelief from what he just saw.

"I don't know Baby Boy but I intend to find out." Reid said with a grin as he watched the girl on the red bike who he could see clearly in his side mirror.

"Well don't scare them off Reid we know how you are. Also..." Caleb was interupted by Reid.

"I know I know. 'Don't use'. I get that speach alot."

"Yet you never learn. Do you." Pogue said.

"Well anyway there is something about those girls." Caleb said as he watched the girl on the pink bike.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so this is Bianca coming at you with chapter three. We don't own, as you know. Enjoy!

"Come on I need gas." Melissa told them

" Alright you and me will pull up front, Jen Lauren you guys stay in the lanes next to them. We'll pull off at the next one we see" Bianca told them

The next gas station was about a half a mile down the road. The boys saw where the girl were pulling off and followed.

"You fill up I'm going in for monster." Bianca told them

"Wait we'll come with, I want a Red Bull." Said Caleb standing with Reid

The three teenagers walked into the store and into the back where all the energy drinks were. They both decided it was best to not let Reid have one.

"So what are you guys going are do tonight?" Reid asked

" Hang around our rooms probably." She told them

"How about you come to town with us to this bar Nicky's?" Caleb suggested

"Yeah I'm sure the girls will like that." Bianca said with a smirk

"So we'll meet you around nine at your dorms. What rooms?" Reid asked

"543,544"

"That's the floor we live on. Like eight rooms down." Reid said laughing

They walked out with their drinks, Bianca already hyper on the monster. Tyler stood talking with Melissa, Lauren, and now Reid. Jen and Caleb were by the hummer. Bianca stood surveying the scene, a small smile on her face.

"So that was a pretty sweet trick." Pogue commented coming over to Bianca.

"And your point?" she asked harshly

"No point just saying." He said smiling

"Whatever. Let's head back girls I wanna finish unpacking and head into town for some things." Bianca said pulling on her helmet.

All three of the other girls lets out a sad awww and the boys looked pretty disappointed.

"I said let's go?" Bianca barked swinging her leg over the side of her bike and taking off.

THE REST OF THE GROUP 

" See you later then?" Reid asked Lauren

"Yea and sorry about her." She said

"She's got a problem, with trusting people, she not really good at it don't take it personally." Jen commented looking at Pogue

"Sounds like someone we know." Tyler commented

The girls said their goodbyes and headed after Bianca. The boys all piled back into Tyler's hummer and drove off.

"So what exactly did you say to her?" Caleb asked

"Not enough to make her not like me." Pogue insisted

"Hey I just thought of this, how do they know where town is?" Tyler questioned

" I didn't think of that, we'll ask them tonight." Said Caleb

LATER THAT NIGHT AT NICKY'S 

All eight teenagers sat around one table laughing, eating and having a good time.

"So who's that with Kate and Sarah?" Jen asked pointing to a boy at the pool tables with the two girls

" Don't waste your time that's Aaron Abbott, he's a complete ass whole." Caleb told them

All four girls heads shot up at the last name Abbott and looked at each other uneasily.

"What was that last name again?" Bianca asked her voice low

"Abbott, why?" Reid said uneasily

"No reason. God I'm thirsty you boys wanna get us a beer?" asked Melissa

"Sure." Said Tyler getting up with the other three. As soon as they were out of earshot the girls began to discuss

"It can't be!" Exclaimed Melissa

"Never rule anything out Picalla." Bianca told her

" But if he is related to him then why would he be here?" asked Jen

"I don't know but we check the book tonight when we get back." Bianca said and none of them argued.

"Here you are ladies." Said the boys coming back with their drinks.

"Hope you don't mind Corona it's all I drink." Pogue told Bianca setting down the beer in front of her

" Not at all." She said slugging it

"So who's up for some pool?" Reid asked out of the blue

"Only if you're ready to lose your money." Lauren commented

"You're on!" Tyler exclaimed getting up

Bianca, Lauren, Reid, and Tyler went over to an empty table and played a game, then another, and another.

"Best four outta five!" exclaimed Reid

"Give it up you've lost every game maybe next time boys." Bianca told them as they walked back over to the table where Jen, Caleb, Pogue, and Melissa were.

"Hey Picalla go put on some songs." Bianca said handing Melissa a dollar. Melissa headed for the Jukebox and played "I Love Rock and Roll" first. Jen and Lauren cheered and headed to go dance with Melissa. It only took Bianca a few minutes to notice the stars Caleb was giving Jen.

"Go dance with her. She told him

"Oh no I couldn't I barely even know her." He said

"Just go." Bianca said pushing him pretty much off the table.

Caleb made his way over to Jen and asked her to dance; she smiled shot a look at Bianca and then began grinding with him.

"So are you the oldest?" Pogue asked

"Yea. It goes me then Jen, Lauren and then last is Melissa. Hey I'm sorry about earlier." She told him

" It's alright, truth is I kinda suck and trusting people too." He told her smiling

The pair watched as it switched to "Whine Up." Reid made his way to Lauren Caleb and Jen and pulled Lauren to him.

TYLER AND MELISSA 

"I love this song" Melissa exclaimed

"You umm wanna dance uh with me?" Tyler asked stuttering.

"Yea sure." She said smiling

"Awe look at that Picalla and Tyler." Bianca cooed from the table

"Picalla?" asked Pogue

"It means young one in Italian." She told him

"Ahh. So you dance?"

"Sure do. Let's go."

Pogue grabbed her hand and they joined their group on the floor. Eventually they all got tired of dancing so Reid and Tyler headed over to the poll tables. Caleb played Foosball with the new kid Chase, while Pogue stood by. The girls left saying that Melissa was tired and they needed some sleep.

**BACK AT THE DORM ROOM 544**

"You lock the door?" asked Bianca

"Yup." Jen told her

The girls sat in a circle and Bianca used to pull a thick volume out of the bookshelf.

" Alright so it says here that Michelle and John Abbott had two sons Damian Michel Abbott, who we all know and Aaron John Abbott. Well shit Aaron is Damian's brother." Bianca said

"So you think he knows?" asked Melissa Damien had always scared her most

"I think he defiantly knows about his brother, but I don't think he's put two and two together yet." Bianca said

"So we have to make sure he doesn't notice us." Lauren says

" Okay we'll stick with that plan, and no using to much, we don't want him to suspect." Bianca said

"Right." The others agreed

And so they headed off to bed, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

the _italic_ is when they mentally talk theres alot lol

**Girls POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..smash_

"omg I hate mondays" as melissa rolled out of bed.

Monday morning went pretty much as the morning before. Except the fact that Lauren did throw Bianca across the room.

Melissa and Jen didn't really mind the skirts but the shirt and v-neck sweater had to go. They left the top few buttons on the shirt unbuttoned and had theirties loose. Lauren and Bianca on the other hand were more on the tomboy side. Bianca wore her shirt the same as Jen & Melissa but wore a pair of tight jens under the skirt and a pair of red converse. Lauren wore black leggos with a pair of black uggs. Jen and Bianca wore their contacts. Freaking out their teachers on there first day with them should be fun.

They had left early so that they could go and get there schedules. They had taken Melissa's Hummer to school. Seeing as driving up in skirts on motorcycles wasn't very smart. Also the truck had heated seats which was perfect for a chilly fall day. Lauren drove while Melissa got shot gun and Jen and Bianca sat in the back.

"Does anyone know where the front desk is?" Bianca asked

"I don't know maybe the front of the school." Lauren replied. Jen and Melissa laughed. Bianca hadn't gone to take the tour and had no real idea where somethings were.

"Don't worry we probably have the same classes." Melissa told her

"Well, all but miss smarty over there. Who knew the blonde would get all the A's." Jen said

"Hey I get A's & one or two B's." replied Melissa.

"Don't insult the one whos driving. Besides looks good on college transcript." Lauren stated as she pulled into the parking lot to the school. Not many people where there yet seeing as classes didn't start for an hour but they need to get there lockers and things.

The girls walked into the office to get there schedules and locker numbers. Lauren and Melissa had lockers right next to each other and Jen and Bianca had lockers right next to each other down the hall.

"Hey we have two honors classes together. History and English." Melissa told Lauren.

"Hey I have english with you guys too." Jen said happily.

"Well I guess I have Hnr.s English too." Bianca stated.

"Wait a minute." Lauren took Biancas schedule. "Last I looked you had ALL standard. What is wrong with you why do would you USE on such a STUPID thing. So when your failing this class don't look at us. I hope you aged at least two months for that." Lauen stated as she walked off with Melissa and jen in toe. Bianca followed after.

**Girls Schedule**

Math 1st

Hnr. English 2nd

History (Jen & Bianca) 3nd

Science (Lauren & Melissa) 3rd

Study 4th

Hnr. History (Lauren & Melissa) 5th

Science (Jen & Bianca) 5th

Spanish 6th

World Religon 7th

**Boys POV**

Pulling into the parking lot the boys saw the girls truck. They figured they must have need to get some their lockers and stuff. As they turned down one of the hall ways to their lockers where they normally hung out til class started. Which was in 45 minutes.

"Hey you guys lockers are down here?" Caled asked seeing Jen next to pogue and his lockers.

"Yup just moving in. Lauren and Melissa are down there." Bianca said pointing to Lauren and Melissa who were trying to figure out where they should put there mirrors and pictures.

"Where are yours?" Bianca asked as she opened the locker next to jens.

"Well your on the left side of my locker and Jen your on ther right side of Calebs." Pogue pointed out.

"ooh. Cool. Where are yours?" Bianca asked Reid and Tyler.

"Down there." Tyler pointed to are near Melissa and Lauren.

"Where done here so lets go help those two." Jen said pointing to Lauren and Melissa.

"No don't put that picture up I hate that one. Oh hey guys. Melissa please come on." Lauren was trying to convince Melissa to take a picture of her down in her locker.

"You look fine. Besides the horse is cute." Melissa stated waving in front of her face.

"Fine what ever." Lauren turned to shut her locker.

"Your right next to mine." Reid said pointing to the locker on the left of Lauren.

"Yea and that one is mine." Tyler said pointing to the one next to Melissas.

"Cool. Hey whats you schedule?" Bianca asked. Lauren and Melissa had all the same classes as Caleb, Reid, & Tyler. Jen and Bianca had all the same classes as and Pogue.

"Wow Reid your in Hnr.s English & History?" Bianca stated almost laughing.

"I know right but surprisingly hes good with words and writing and stuff like that and he has the memory of an elephant so that why hes good at history." Pogue said

"I'm right here." Reid exclaimed. They all Laughed.

"Well can you guys show us where the classes are before the 1st bell rings." Melissa asked

"Sure come on." Tyler said leading with Caleb.

_Six periods later they where all in World Religon . They had 5 minutes til it started._

The seats where set in a way that they would be in college. At the bottom of the stairs was the teachers desk and chalk boards. Caleb sat at the top with Pogue right next to him. Bianca and Jen sat next to each other ride in the row in front of them. Lauren and Melissa sat in the second row from the front with Ried and tyler right behind them.

"I'm so bored I thought this would be a little more eventful. Nothing good happens at private schools its just like at home." Lauren stated turning to see what Bianca and Jen where doing. Sitting there there talking to Caleb and Pogue. Figures she thought.

"You just need to get through this last class and where done." Melissa stated.

"Yea but we have to do it all over again tomorrow." said Reid his head down on his desk.

"Exactly." Lauren agreed.

"You two are hopeless."Tyler said turning back to Melissa talking about some kind of assignment.

The bell had rung but no teacher. Lauren could hear Mr. Dasani coming down the hallway.

_'Lets have some fun.' _Lauren said to her self as her eyes had turned black as night. Melissa noticed as she turned back to normal in her seat after talking to tyler.

_'What are you doing? If you get caught...' _

_'You'll see and no we won't get caught now shhhhh.' _

Lauren focused her attention on the shut door. She Used to keep the door shut as Mr. Dasani tried to turn the nob. After a few trys he jigled it a little hard making the class go silent. Then started to almost body slam it with his shoulder. At this point the class was laughing uncontrolable.

_'Reid stop it.' Caleb told Reid_

_'It's not me I swear.' Reid said still laughing with the class._

_'He's telling the truth Caleb his eyes are blue.' Tyler said defending Reid._

_'Maybe the door is stuck. It's an old building.' Pogue said._

_'Yea, but it should have opened by now.' Caleb said._

**Girls POV**

_'What are you doing Lauren?' Bianca asked._

_'Not being bored. Calm down.'Lauren retorted._

_'Lauren Please.' Jen asked._

_'Fine.' Lauren said as she got up._

She didn't change her eyes right away and when Reid saw her get up he saw her midnight eyes for a slight second as she turned her head to the door. As she reached for the handle she stopped USEing and opened the door for the now flustered teacher.

"Hey Mr. Dasani. You should keep this door open from now on, you know these old doors they get stuck from time to time." Lauren said with a slight grin as she went back to her seat.

"Yes, thank. Now back to class. I was planing a pop quiz but I seem to have lost my plans for the lesson so this will be a QUIET study not speaking." said Mr. Dasani as he went to his desk.

As Lauren went back to her desk she looked up at Jen and Bianca only to recieve a glare and Melissa with a very mad look in her eyes.

_'What an interesting class.' Lauren said as she sat down._

_'Your so gonna get it Lauren.' Bianca said._

_'Do you know someone could have seen your eyes. the change from blue to black is very noticable.' Jen said._

_'What ever if someone saw then they would have said someting.' Lauren said as she went back to some homework from another class._

**Boys POV**

_'Ok so if it wasn't Reid who did it?' Caleb asked. Just cause the teacher told them not to talk didn't mean the sons of ipswich __**couldn't talk**_

_'Maybe it realy was stuck' Pogue suggested._

_'Yea I mean it is old and could get stuck or a prank.' tyler suggested._

_'Idont think so.' Ried said._

_'What do u mean Reid?' Caleb asked with intrest._

_'Her eyes were black .' he exclaimed._

_'Whose?' Caleb, Pogue, & Tyler asked._

_'Lauren.' Reid said._


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the class went by very slowly. Lauren knew that if she didn't run out right at the bell, she was gonna get it.

_**RING...**_

At the sound of the bell Lauren got her back (which was already packed) and left the room. Jen followed closly behind her as Melissa and Bianca caught up.

**Boys POV**

"I say we follow them because with the way they left the room and what you saw Reid. I'd say they have powers of some kind." Caleb said.

"Yea true. Also they look like they are going to kill her." Tyler said.

"That too." Pogue including.

The boys followed the girls out to the back parking lot. They stoped and hide behind the side of the building listening and watching the arguement between the girls.

**Girls POV**

Lauren ran out to the back parking lot. Which was now empty. Mostly everyone parked on the other side of the school, since they where closer to the front doors and the exit. Lauren was making her way to the dorms by going through the back field seeing as the girls all drove in one car this morning. Jen had followed her out to the field followed by Bianca and Melissa at a distance.

"What is your problem!?!" Jen yelled. Eyes turning black and puting a forcefield of power in fron of Lauren.

"Jen..stop it... its no big deal. It was a little fun. No one saw me ok. chill." Lauren said calmly.

"How do you now noone saw you?" Melissa asked.

"Cause someone would have said something. Now **IF** you don't mind i'm going back to the dorms. So Jen let me by."

"No. You preach to us to not USE and then you go and do it. Yea ok you were bored and have a little fun in class. What if you had been seen HUH.?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOUR GONNA RUIN THIS FOR ALL OF US!"

"Now whos preaching. Noone saw end of story ok now let.me.by."

"...No"

"Fine." Laurens eyes went black and Jen went flying. Bianca and Melissa caught her.

"Lauren chill. Where still at school and she is right." Bianca told her.

"What ever." Lauren said as she turned around.

"No not 'what ever' and your not going anywhere til this gets straightened out." Melissa said.

"Lauren get ur ass back her." Bianca yelled.

"Your not my parents." Laurens eyes were still black along with the others.

"Yea but we still care and if this is the only way to get it through your head fine by me." Jen said as she got up.

"Oh really, whats th..." before she could finished Jen shout her with a ball of power.

"ugh...what the HELL JEN!!!!" Lauren said as she sat up clutching her stomach.

"Thats gonna bruise." Pogue said. The three all agreed.

"Jen chill. Lauren she didnt mean it." Bianca said

"Like HELL she didnt mean it. How bout i will you my powers then you can use them the way YOU want and im outta all of yous guys hair." Lauren stated.

"Don't thats not even funny."Melissa said.

"Why not! You make a big thing about me doing a simple little trick and FREAK out on me."

Jen got up from the ground and walked over to Lauren.

"Sorry. Ok happy."

"I guess."

"That was surprisingly easy." Bianca said.

"Yea. Hey how about we go back to the dorms and watchhh..." Melissa trailed off.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"I could have sworn I just saw someone over there." Melissa replied pointing to the side building. Jen, Bianca, and Melissa all looked at Lauren still slightly angry.

"KAY !!!! I know I messed up. I'll go check and see if someones over there." Lauren said.

"We'll go with you." Jen said. Bianca and Melissa agreed.

"Okay then lets go check out who are peeping toms are shall we?" Lauren lead the way over the to the school.

**Boys POV**

"Well that explains a few things." Tyler said.

"I wonder if they know about our covenant?" Pogue asked.

"How could they know. They haven't even been here for a week. So them knowing about us is out of the question." Reid stated.

"Well we better go check the Book to see if it says anything about a second covenant. Also I don't want to be here when they come back this way." Caleb said turning around.

"Yea lets take my car." Tyler said pulling out his keys. Pogue followed. Reid felt a tap on the back only to see a very amused/angry looking blonde.

"Uhhhhh...guys."Ried stuttered.

"What Ried?"Tyler asked not looking behind him.

"We have a problem." Reid said.

"Hello Boys. Lets have a little chat shall we..." Lauren said with Bianca, Melissa, and Jen next to her.

The boys looked at each other anxiously and back at the girl who had just sent her friend flying with the flick of a finger.

_This is gonna be fun. Jen said._


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: so it's Bianca and I'm back with chap 6. Hehe so Lauren blew the girls big secret, but what will happen with the boys? We don't own as you know, but the boys would make for some fine times lol ph and also if you notice some of the he said, or she said stuff disappearing it's cuz there is only 2 ppl talking. ENJOY

"So what exactly did you see?" Melissa asked

"Umm we saw Lauren throw Jen and Jen hit her with a really big ball of magic." Tyler replied.

"Oh okay, wait how did you know it was magic?" Lauren asked

"Well what else could it have been?" asked Reid trying to cover for Tyler's stupidity

"A lot of things." Jen said defensively

"So it was magic?" Tyler asked

"Who the fuck do you work for?" Bianca asked her voice deadly low and kind of scary

"What do you mean who do we work for?" asked Caleb all four boys became extremely confused

"Did I fucking stutter? Who. Do. You. Work For? Did Damian send you?" Bianca asked again

"Who is Damian?" asked Pogue

"Bianca clam the fuck down, they probably don't work for Damian." Jen said glaring at Bianca

"We don't know that" she argued back

"They would have attacked us already if they did." Lauren commented

"Look we don't work for anybody. How about we head back to my house and we'll talk about this some more." Caleb suggested

All seven of them looked at Bianca who nodded reluctantly. They two groups spilt and headed for their respective vehicles

"I swear if this is a trap you will never fucking hear the end of it." Bianca told them

Caleb's House 

"Alright so start talking boy band" Bianca commented

"Since when did they become a boy band?" asked Jen

"It was sarcasm." Exclaimed Melissa

"Look we knew it was magic well because…" Reid trailed off looking at Caleb for approval. At his nod all four boys eyes went black.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TRAP." Yelled Bianca

All for girl dropped into defensive stances waiting for one of them to make their move. Lauren spotted an empty whiskey bottle on the table next to her and hurled it at Reid missing by a few inches.

"De ja vu Reid?" Pogue asked snickering

"Look we're not gonna hurt you, but we have powers to. We're the Covenant of Silence. The Sons of Ipswich" Said Caleb his eyes going back to normal

"We're the Daughters of Salem." Jen said

"The who?" asked Tyler?

"Dude amazing band." Bianca interjected. All three girls looked at her and simultaneously smacked her up side the head

"Did you guys even bother to read the intro?" asked Lauren

"Wait there's an intro in the book." Caleb said

"Yes there is and it explains a bit about the Daughters of Salem." Melissa told them

"Okay well give us the cliff notes version." Pogue told them

"Our families founded Salem, much like your families started Ipswich. There are four of us instead of five." Bianca began

"But unlike your families, the women always got the power, which is why we don't age. For some reason, it doesn't affect us like you" Jen added

"We get our powers at the same age as you, but we each have our separate roles in our group with our own separate power qualities." Lauren added

"The warrior, the peacemaker, the clever, and the observer. All four have their special ability or two. The warrior's got an uncanny knack for sensing when her sisters are in trouble or there is danger. The observer has heightened senses. The clever has can blend in with her surroundings, making it easy for her to be sneaky and the peacemaker has a quality of being able to silence an entire room with just a word and the ability to look into people's minds." Melissa finished off

" And let me guess. Blanca's the warrior, Jen's the peace maker, Lauren's the clever and Melissa is the observer." Said Caleb

"Yup." Jen responded

"So that's how you saw us behind that building." Tyler said amazed

"One last question. Who the fuck is Damien?" Pogue asked

All four looked at each other nervously, not sure who was going to tell the story. Sure the powers were one thing, but Damien Abbott was a whole new thing together. Finally Bianca inhaled and spoke

"He's the reason we're at Spencer. He's been trying to kill us since we were like 15. No on really knows why.

"Well with us around he won't do shit." Reid exclaimed eyeing Lauren

"Yea you guys won't have to worry anymore." Caleb said giving Jen a look

"I need to take a walk." Bianca said

She walked out of the room and outside Pogue following her.

"She just needs to clear her head. Hey Reid ya wanna play a game of pool?" Lauren asked

"Sure, Caleb has a game room downstairs." Reid said taking Lauren's hand and leading her downstairs (A/N: hehe wiggles eyebrows suggestively and yells WHORES. Okay back to story)

Caleb looked around and noticed that Melissa and baby boy had already disappeared. Jen was over by the wall picking up the glass from the broken whiskey bottle.

"Ow." He heard her exclaim

"You alright?" he asked going over to her

"Yeah I just cut my finger on some glass." She nodded

"Here let me get something to clean it up with. Sit on the couch, I'll get this." He gestured to all of the broken glass on the floor. He came back about a minute later with a wet cloth, some alcohol, a band – aid, a broom and a dustpan. He cleaned off her cut and out the band-aid on it. Then quickly cleaned up the broken glass.

"So you drink a lot Danvers?" Jen asked

"No, umm my mom actually." His cheeks became slightly red as if embarrassed

"Why?"

"My dad got addicted. She thinks I'm going to end up like him"

Jen let out a low whistle. "I guess it's understandable. But I don't think you will. I mean you've seen what it can do and I can tell you don't want that."

"Oh and how's that?" Caleb teased sitting next to her on the couch

" I read your mind silly."

"Oh, so what am I thinking now?" he asked

"Caleb!" she exclaimed hit his arm before kissing him lightly

**LAUREN AND REID**

" I am so gonna kick your ass." Reid told Lauren as they headed downstairs

"No way, the last few time were just luck." Reid said

"No you guys just suck."  
"Hey we do not. We beat Aaron almost every time." He cried indignantly

"Yea because you use all the time. Seriously it's gonna get you killed."

"Not yet. Here you break." Reid said picking up a pool stick.

They played a few games with Lauren winning all but one. And she only missed her shot because Reid distracted her.

"You know I meant what I said about it killing you."

" I know you did. I know what it can do it's just, it feels so amazing, like that's what I'm meant to do."

"Yea, but do you really want to die?"

"No, I've been trying though if it helps."

"I guess." She sighed knowing full well that Reid's trying probably wasn't much. Reid walked over to her and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

" I mean it. I'm really going to try. I don't want to die.' His voice held a small pain

**POGUE AND BIANCA**

"Bianca stop, wait." Pogue yelled after her

The girl slowed her walking a bit and waited for the boy to catch up.

"Why'd you bolt outta there?" hr asked

"I freaked. I mean, the only other person I've ever met with powers besides the girls, tried to kill us so it just really werided me out." she whispered softly

"This Damien guy must be a real prick to have you all running like this."

"Yea he really is. The odd thing is, if I got killed saving them I wouldn't care."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. Not with us around."

"I'm still going to."

Pogue mumbled something about hero complexes and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head, and then got an extremely devious plan. They walked on a bit and just when she least expected it, he tickled her. She screamed, running away as he chased after her. He caught her around the waist and spun. He put her down after a few seconds and all of the sudden their faces were mere inches from each other. Pogue gently leaned in and captured the girls' lips.

MELISSA AND BABY BOY 

"So where do you want to go?" Melissa asked as they walked out of the manor

"We could take the path back to my house." Tyler suggested as he threaded his fingers with hers

"What about our cars?"

"Lauren and Reid will need rides home. They can just take those and I'll borrow one of my mom's cars. Pogue's got his bike and Caleb's got the mustang."

"Okay, come on."

The walk to Tyler's was short seeing as all four houses were for all intensive purposes right next to each other. They ended up sprinting most of the way there because it had started to downpour on them.

"Oh my god my fucking hair!"

Tyler laughed and pulled her to him, being very cliché and kissing her in the rain, it didn't matter though, cuz it wasn't at all cheesy but a bit cute.

"I happen to think your hair looks very cute wet." Tyler said

The two turned in shock when they heard a round of awe's coming from his steps. They looked up to the rest of the group standing there.

"How the hell did you guys get here before us?" asked ty

" I was board figured you'd come here and he whole little brigade followed." Reid said

"HEYY!" the entire group yelled

" We were gonna watch a movie and decided to invade your house." Jen told him from her place next to Caleb.

Tyler shrugged and the whole group walked into the house and out of the downpour the girls quickly dried everyone off, with their powers and they headed into a huge movie room to watch The Departed.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!!!" Bianca yelled. Poor Pogue had to block his ears since she was right next to him on the couch. The same went for everyone else. Caleb and jen on ther other side of the couch, Tyler and melissa lying next to each other on the floor, and Lauren and reid who were both sitting on the floor.

"BIANCA SHUT THE FUDGE UP!!!! WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE AND YOUR LOUD VOICE IS LOUDER THAN THE SUROUND SOUND!!" Lauren yelled.

"Who says 'fudge' "Tyler and Reid laughed.

"Guys shut up the movies still on." Caleb said.

They watched the movie for another hour until it ended.

"That was good." Tyler said.

"Well duh, hey what time is it?" Bianca asked.

"Why you gonna turn into a pumpkin?" Ried asked making everyone laugh.

"No" She retorted.

"It's 8 we better start getting back to the dorm rooms we still have homework and unpacking and a POP quiz in 'World Religon'." Lauren said.

"And how would you know Lauren." Melissa asked. All the girls looked at her.

"Because he had them on his desk when we were leaving and they said 'POP QUIZ' and I didn't use its common sense." Lauren said knowing what everyone was thinking.

"Well anyway. What are you guys doing for the rest of the week?"

"Well Nickies on friday of course and tuesday thru thursday is swimming. The season starts tomorrow." Caleb said.

"Yea all four of us are on the team. Caleb is free style, I'm Butterfly, Reid breaststroke, and Tyler backstroke." Pogue stated.

"Do you guys play any sports." Reid asked.

"Well me and jen both do cheerleading but shes more into it than me. She does football and basketball seasons. I'm more a dancer." Melissa said.

"I do snowboarding and skating and drama club." Bianca said.

"And you?" Tyler asked Lauren.

"Well in school or outside school, used to or not anymore?"Lauren grinned.

"Well give us the sports and then tell us what you do now." Reid said.

"Ok, Karate, Field Hockey, Horseback riding, Softball, Volleyball, Track, basketball, basketball cheering and it waz only one season. and swimmimng. I do Volleyball in the fall, Swimmimng in the winter and Track in the spring and Horseback riding year round. and when I was younger I did ballet." She said

"Wow that alot of sports. Why you give up most of them?" Pogue asked.

"I broke my left wrist twice in the same spot and if I break it again I get surgery and I broke my left ankle. Also it gets expencive so I only stick with Volleyball, Swimming, Track, and Horseback riding."

"What are your best strokes?" Tyler asked.

"Breast and Back" Lauren said grinning.

"Why don't you guys swim?" Reid asked Bianca, Jen, and Melissa.

"I pulled a muscle in my leg and can't do anything for a while." Bianca said

"Yea me water isn't very good." Melissa stated

"Me to when water gets in my hair UH UH!! it will get frizzy and PUFFS UP!! takes for ever to straighten." Jen said and everyone laughed.

"Well lets get going. Before the rain starts and you two get your hair wet." Bianca said to Jen and Melissa.

"See you guys tommorrow." Pogue said waving bye to the girls.

"Hey Lauren i'll show you where the pool is after school." Reid said.

"Ok." Lauren said waving bye to the boys.

Tyler and Caleb stayed at the door making sure the girls got to there car alright.

"You two are cute together. Mr. Romantic kissing in the rain." Caleb told Tyler as they walked back into the house.

"Yea what ever. How about you and jen huh. I bet you two kissed." Tyler asked as they walked into the living room where Reid and Pogue where.

"SO what if we did. It was just a kiss. Shes very nice and cute." Caleb said.

"What about you Pougue? I know you at least got a peck on da cheek." Tyler asked.

"Yea shes a pretty good kisser. MY question is what about you and Lauren, Reid?" Pogue smiled. All three boys looking at the blonde.

"we didn't kiss." Reid mummbled

"What was that? Mummbler" Tyler said mockingly

"We didn't kiss ok. Happy. We played pool the whole time." Reid said going back to taking the DVD out of the t.v.

"Wow I never thought i'd see Reid Garwin give up." Caleb said making everyone laugh.

"HAHAHA...what ever? Just cause we didn't kiss doesn't mean anything." Reid defended

"I think thats a first for you Reid, Mr. I love women. Well we have practice tomorrow maybe you should challene her to a match?" Pogue suggested.

"and possibly lose." Tyler added.

"Ok enough we have to get back to the dorms to." Caleb said as he got his keys and walked to the door with the others following.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is part __**two**__ to chap 7. I didn't have time to add it before _

The school day went by just as slow as the day before. Minus the mishap in last period like the day before. All in all it was a _normal_ school day. During lunch the Jen, Melissa, Lauren, & Bianca sat with Caleb, Tyler, Reid, & Pogue.

"So what are you three doing after school seeing as the rest of us have swim practice?"Pogue asked the girls (minus Lauren)

"I'm not sure. Probably go back to the dorms and do homework and study for a quiz tomorrow in math which is rediculus." Jen said

"Sounds fun. Why don't you come to the pool and hang out while we swim." Ried suggested.

"No thanks." Bianca said

"Yea, the humidity will make my hair frizz." Jen commented. At that everyone laughed.

"You guys are 3 in a million." Lauren stated.

"Well if you weren't going to swim practice we would have something to do." Melissa stressed

"Oh, sorry that I do a sport at this time of year and god forbid I enjoy it." Lauren said to Melissa. After that it they sat in an _awkward _silence.

"Well since it is the 1st practice of the year and it wont be to tough and it will be easy." Caleb told Lauren.

"Yup. The first week is always the slowest in the season." Pogue added.

"Well why don't we set up a little match race then. You know spice it up. Make this practice slightly fun." Tyler said looking slightly at Reid.

"Well I was planning on challenging Chace to a free style match seeing as he said that is the stroke he is best at." Caleb stated.

"That should be good." Tyler said

"Yea, Hey Reid maybe you should challenge Lauren to a match." Pogue asked

"Why?" Reid asked glaring at Pogue knowing what him and his other two brothers were up to.

"I don't mind. In fact it should be interesting, I haven't seen any of you swim yet. Or are you afraid to race a girl Reid huh?" Lauren said

"Alright. your on. Before Calebs race you and me." Reid said looking her into her blue eyes.

"Ok then. 50 yd. breast then 50 yd. back?" Lauren asked sticking out her hand

"Agreed." Reid said shaking her hand.

"OOO This is gonna be fun." Tyler whispered to Pogue.

The last couple of classes wheren't as bad as the morning classes except they may have been more boring. At the bell of the last period class the girls wished Lauren luck and told Reid not to cry when she beat him. The boys showed Lauren the way to the pool. Practice didnt start for another 45 minutes but it was perfect time for a match race. After Lauren had changed she walked out and sat on one of the starting blocks waiting for the boys.

"Ok you ready to lose." Reid said laughing as he walked out of the locker room.

"Sure what ever you say." Lauren said with a grin. " Are we waiting for an audience or do you just want to start to save you some embarresment."

"Hahaha funny." Ried said with 1/2 a grin. After about 5 minutes of silence Tyler could be heard with Pogue making a bet.

"I got $10 on Lauren."Tyler said kissing the $10 bill and handing it to Caleb.

"Fine I put $15 on Ried." Pogue handed Caleb a $10 and a $5.

"Ok enough beting. Can we start?" Reid asked

"Waiting on you fairy." Lauren said as she jumped into her lane. Pogue, Caleb, & Tyler cracking up laughing.

"Alright now im not gonna go easy on you." Reid said as he jumped into the lane next to Lauren. Reid and Lauren both got in postion for a 50 yd. breast. Tyler stood on the side with a whistle.

"Swimmers on you mark. Get Set." then Tyler blew the whistle. Pogue and Caleb had no idea who to root for so they witched off between Lauren and Reids name.

They were even for the first 50 yd. neck and neck. Both perfectly matched. As the approched the wall the got ready for a flip turn and start a 50 yd. back stroke. They both had perfect flip turns and where both still neck and neck. but in the last 25 yd. Lauren pulled ahead and beat Reid by 15 secs. Everyone was cheering. Both swimmers out of breath gave each other a high 5 and Lauren stuck her tongue out at Reid.

"Don't under estimate a girl." she said as she got out. At this time a good prtion of the team was out of the locker rooms and had watched the whole race. They all congradulated Lauren and made fun of Reid.

"Well Pogue looks like your out of $15." Lauren laughed.

"He sure is." said Tyler. As everyone started to stretch for practice Caleb and Chace made there way over to the blocks.

"Ok lets see who the better free styler is." Pogue said as the two boys mounted the blocks. Eveyone was egar to watch the new kid get his butt whipped. Caleb was one of the best and everyone knew it. Tyler did the same for this race as he did for Reids & Laurens. At the whistle they both dove off the blocks. They were neck and neck the whole time. Everyone cheering on Caleb and occasionally the enw kid Chace. As they made the flip trun they were even. Neck and neck the whole time. As they neared the last 3 yds Caleb looked over as he took a breath at the same time as Chace. Only to see black eyes looking at him. Chace somehow speed but just enough to beat Caleb to the wall. But in stead of puting his hands out caleb smashed his head in the wall instead.

"Hey man, you alright?" Tyler asked Caleb. He seemed to be in a daz from the impact on the tile wall.

"Lucky for you Chace got you when he did." Pogue stated. Reid and Pogue helped Caleb sit up.

"Okay Danvers why don't you go shower and get back to the dorm. Don't want to lose you before the season starts." Coach had said. Tyler and Pogue helped bring Caleb into the locker room as the practice continued. Caleb still could not believe his eyes. _Why had Chace's eyes been black?_

Te rest of practice went by slowy and of course it was very boring. Pogue and Tyler had come back from helping Caleb to his room for the rest of practice. At the end of practiceas everyone was leaving the coach waved over Lauren,Tyler, & Reid.

"Uh o you guys are in trouble" Pogue whispered

"Grow up man!" Reid said hiting him in the arm

"Did you think just cause its firts practice you can have a couple of races, hmm? Risk pulling a muscle or knock your friend out. I want 40 laps now. All three of you." He said pointing his finger at them.

"Why me?" Tyler asked

"You were part of it and this isn't the first time you and Mr. Garwin have had a little match. You also know its against the rules. Your new here so i'll give you a break this time. Next time is a suspension off this team and you miss two meets." He said as he walked away. "Better get started." grinning

"Boys suck, always getting into trouble." Lauren said getting on the mounting block." Oh yea and Tyler you owe me $15 bucks now and Reid next time you want a match why don't you follow the rules and not get me into trouble. O r just get better at lying."Lauren dived in and started her laps.

"OOOO you pissed her off." Bianca said from the bleachers. "I wanted to come and watch her kick your butt. And she did. Also I would apoligize to her. Have fun." Bianca got up and left with a little wave as she left through the door to a waiting Melissa on the other side.

"Did you see either of them during practice?" Ried asked

"I don't know I don't pay attention to who sits in the bleachers. She is right through you should apoligize." Tyler got up on the mounting block and dived in.

"Yea I will seeing as everyone will keep saying it til I do say sorry." Reid mummbled to himself.

By the time Reid was done with his laps Lauren had left and Tyler was waiting for him at the door to the locker room with a serious look.

"Come on, Caleb called he wants us to meet at his house he has somthing important to tell us." Tyler said. Reid hurried over to the locker room and got dressed and left for the front of the school where Pogue was waiting.

"Lets go ladies" He said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Bianca coming back at ya with chap 8. Haha Reid pissed off Lauren he's in trouble now. There's gonna be a link in Lauren pro (the one this is on) for pics of everyone. Hope you like. ENJOY!!!!!

THE BOY'S POV

"Alright Caleb why are we here?" Reid asked

"Cuz in the pool, before I hit my head today, I saw Chase's eyes go black." Caleb told them rubbing the back of his neck

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked

"Positive. Look I think we should go check out the admissions office, see what's in his file, while someone goes and tells the girls." Caleb ordered

"Reid and I will talk to the girls. It'll give him a chance to apologize." Tyler volunteered

"Alright just make sure you don't put it like we don't think they could handle something like this." Pogue said, shuddering as he remembered his crush's last outburst

"Yea I'd rather not have Lauren tossing bottles our way." Caleb said with an uneasy voice

"What do you want us to tell them?" Reid asked

"Umm let them know what happened, what we're doing and that we'll meet up with you guys after we're done." Caleb told him

"Alright." Tyler said

Reid pulled out his phone and dialed Lauren, but all he got was her voicemail. _"Hey guys it's Lauren I'm not here right now so leave a message and if this is Reid don't even bother."_

"She won't pick up her phone." Reid sighed running a hand through his hair

"I'll call Melissa." Tyler said

Tyler pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial button; he talked to Melissa for a few seconds before deciding that they would all meet at Tyler's. What he just happen to leave out, was that Caleb and Pogue wouldn't be there 'till later. Part of Tyler knew that he might be slaughtered by Bianca and Jen, or have just put two of his best friends next to his other on the chopping block; the other part knew that if he hadn't lied the girls would have never actually let Pogue and Caleb go.

THE GIRL'S POV

The girls were there a good ten minutes before Reid and Tyler, not knowing that it would be only them that showed up. They sat in a big lounge area in front of the fire. Lauren and Jen sat on one couch, Melissa in an armchair and Bianca on the floor with one of her notebooks out the four heard the door open and steps come into the room. Tyler went and hugged Melissa while Reid (very smartly) stayed on the other side of the room.

"Where's Caleb?" Jen asked

"Where's Pogue?" Bianca asked the same time as Jen

"Uhh well you see, here's the thing. In the pool right before he hit his head, Caleb saw Chase's eyes go black." Tyler said repeating Caleb's earlier motion.

"What?" all four girls yelled

"Yea, so him and Pogue went to break into the admissions office and find out more about him?" Reid filled in

"No one asked you jackass." Bianca commented

"So why didn't they ask one of us to come?" Melissa asked

"Umm…" Tyler started not sure how to answer it

"They thought we couldn't do it? They thought we would be in the way. Didn't they?" Lauren exclaimed

"No it's not that really, more that Caleb and Pogue wanted to get it done quick. They didn't want to scare you." Tyler said really not making it any better  
"It's not a fieldtrip, we all can't go" Reid commented making things worse then Tyler had

Melissa conjured lines of fire to say whatever. Then all four stopped talking period. If there was one thing the girls hated even more than Damien it was being underestimated.

Tyler and Reid realized that the girls wouldn't talk to them, so they had to wait till Caleb and Pogue showed up hoping they would defuse the situation. They ordered pizza and headed up to Tyler's room. They didn't have to wait very long, you could hear Pogue's bike a mile away. going to the door, planning on warning them only to be stooped when Jen threw up a force field and forced them on the other couch, her and Bianca fully intent on ripping Caleb and Pogue new assholes.

"Guys we're back!" Pogue yelled coming through with Caleb

"POGUE DANTE PARRY!" Bianca screamed

"CALEB WILLIAM DANVERS!" Jen screamed matching Bianca's pitch

"Ohh full names you boys are in trouble now." Reid commented

"Shut up jackass, you're in trouble two." Lauren commented. The first words she had said to him since practice earlier.

"So I'm guessing telling them didn't go very well." Caleb said

"Well what gave you that idea?" Jen asked scathingly

"So what did you think we couldn't handle a little outing?" Bianca asked in that low scary voice

"No it's just we know the building better." Caleb tried to justify

"Yeah and you've got a mind reader and a fucking walking danger radar with you." Bianca shot back

"It would have been to many people. We almost got caught with just two of us. we had to float to the ceiling." Pogue shot back, getting into the girls face

"And we have a better handle on our powers." Jen told him pushing him away from Bianca

WHILE THE OTHERS ARE FIGHTING

"Go get me some popcorn and we'll be alright." Melissa whispered in Ty's ear.

Tyler smirked and walked out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with four bowls of popcorn, handing one to each of them. He sat with Melissa cuddled against him waiting for someone to throw a punch.

"Look it's just it would have taken to long." Caleb yelled

"No that's not what it is at all and you know it." Jen yelled back

"It's you two always having to save people and be the leader, well you know what you could have gotten hurt." Bianca yelled

"Exactly. which is why we didn't want you to come." Pogue yelled

That was it Bianca finally snapped and threw a solid punch into Pogue jaw. Jen not thinking rationally (for once) tossed Caleb into a wall with her powers. The two boys, in to much shock to move, didn't try and protect themselves. Bianca sat on top of Pogue ready to throw some more punches and jen started to pick Caleb up. The other four realized it was coming to blows and while enjoyably funny, they knew that had to do something.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH. THIS IS CRAZY!" Melissa yelled

She used her powers to stop the two girls. She moved them to one side of the room while Tyler and Reid stood with Caleb and Pogue like bodyguards on the other.

"Look we're sorry, it's just we worry about you guys. With this Damien guy out to get you and now Chase, you could guys could get really hurt and we don't wanna see that happen." Caleb said softly

"Yea I guess we were over reacting." Bianca said

The two got up and walked over to them. They healed both boys and then moved so they could all talk about what they found out about chase. Jen and Caleb sat on one couch, Melissa and Tyler on the other. Lauren now in the armchair, Reid in the corner (A/N; hehe, naughty little boy) and Pogue and Bianca on the floor in front of the fire.

"So I'm guessing what you found isn't to great?" Tyler asked

"No, he's the fifth son, he's one of us." Caleb said

"Okay, so I'm kinda not sure why this is a bad thing." Bianca said

"His family was exiled for abusing the power. His mom died when he was two, so I'm guessing he doesn't know the side affects and he killed his adoptive parent, plus the kid at the dells." Pogue told her kissing the top of her hair.

"Oh, so you think he's like out to get your powers or something?" Lauren suggested

"Maybe." Caleb shrugged pulling jen closer

THE BOY'S

"_Dude are you gonna apologize to Lauren?" Tyler asked Reid_

"_She doesn't wanna talk to me." Reid told him_

"_She's just waiting for you, I mean you did get her in trouble on her first day. Just hurry up and do it, cuz all of the girls are mad at you. If it spreads to them not talking to us I'm willing to bet Caleb will have your head first." Tyler told him_

"_Yea." Reid said know that he did need to apologize_

NO ONE IN PARTICULAR'S POV

"Hey Lauren can I talk to you?" Reid asked sitting on the couch next to her

"I guess." She said

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Honestly. I didn't think Chase and Caleb would race, so if they hadn't coach wouldn't have known." He told her

"I believe you Reid." Lauren told him

"Good." He said

He took her chin in his hand and kissed the girl softly. They both began to blush when they heard whistles and catcalls coming from the rest of the group.

The four pairs sat around for a while, talking and getting to know each other better. They stayed at Tyler's till about eight when Melissa suggested it would be fun to go to Nicky's.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys its Lauren. Sorry this took so long. I've had jen yelling at me to get it up for a WHILE lol. one word SCHOOL.(and horseback riding/work) thats my excuse and no1 reads a/n most of the time so ENJOY!!_

_F.Y.I. its friday (ok?...ok...and ...GO)_

Caleb took his mustang with Jen. Bianca went with Pogue on his motorcycle. Lauren, Ried, Tyler, & Melissa took Tyler's Hummer. Lauren had convinced Tyler to let her drive.

"Your not as bad a driver as I thought." Tyler stated

"Hey,... tell you the truth im one of the better drivers." Lauren said then Melissa coughed. "Ok, me & Melissa are better than the 'other' two."

When the hummer pulled up, Caleb's mustang and Pogue's bike were parked next to each other.

"They must be inside." Reid said

"Nothing gets by you know does it?" Melissa said sarcasticly.

"Hey don't be mean. I'm nice to you." He said slightly offened

"I'm not being mean. Go hang out with Bianca. Now she will be mean." Melissa and Lauren both laughed at that.

"The horns keep the halo up..." Lauren mummbled.

As the four walked into the room Tyler saw Jen waving to them from across the room to them.

"Hey slow pokes." Bianca said

"I know right, Lauren your normally first where ever were going." Jen said surprised

"Well I decided to go the speed limit for once. You know drive normal." Lauren stated

"What you normally go faster?" Tyler asked slightly scared. _I let her drive my baby. _

"No, shes being a smart ass." Melissa said.

"Well more the arse part than the smart" Lauren said. Jen walked over and hit her. "OW!! Not needed. Stating a fact is not something you hit some one for..._grining_ Hey look no ones at the pool table come on Melissa." Lauren said trying to get away from jen before she killed her.

"Ok. Hey get us a coke when you order, Please." she asked.

"No prob." Bianca said.

"Well..." Tyler started trying to start a conversation due to the quietness in the group.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Wanna come Jen?" Caleb asked.

"Sure." She said seeming slightly mad.

"Wow, Lauren seems to piss you guys off alot." Pogue said sitting next to Bianca.

"Yeah , Shes more the jokester in the group and sometimes the most annoying, but I think we all are equally annoying at certain times." Bianca said

"Hey reminds me of someone huh Pogue?" Tyler said

"I'm sitting **right here**." Reid said

"Which makes it all that much better."Tyler said laughing as Reid glared at him.

After a little while Caleb and Jen came back with food for everyone and a Coke for Melissa & Lauren. They were still over playing pool not causeing trouble.

"Well look whose walking over there?" Pogue said turning his head.

The grup looked up and saw Aaron and his two friends talking to Lauren and Melissa.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked. Both her and Jne interested about him due to the concerned looks on Pogues, Calebs, Tylers, & Rieds faces.

"Thats Aaron Abbott. Hes a huge jerk and doesn't care 'bout anyone but himself." Reid said slightly upset.

"Calm down hes just talking to them if he starts trouble we'll handle it." Caleb said

"Well Lauren and Melissa can handle themselves very well. Thank you very much. Also you said his last name was 'Abbott'.?" Bianca asked

"Yeah. He's preaty much harmless. Although him and Ried have it out for each other for the longest time. Why?" Tyler asked

"You know that guy Damian we've talked about?" Bianca ask/told

"Yeah you though we 'worked' for him." Pogue said from his seat next to Bianca with his arm around her chair.

"Well his last name is 'Abbott' " Jen said. All four boys faces paled.

"Then maybe we should leave." Tyler suggested.

"I agree." Ried said

"No. We'll just keep an eye on them. If somthing happens Lauren can handle it til we get there." Bianca said. Knowing that if she did say somthing to them, Lauren would get defensive and Melissa would be slightly worried and slightly scared. Seeing as what happened last time.

"Yeah. So you guys just chill. If those two find out they will make a scene." Jen said.

"Why whats up?" Reid and Tyler asked concerned.

"Well explain later." Jen said.

"Ok we could go to my house." Tyler said. Seeing as it was closer to the school and on the way back to the dorms.

They all agreed and went back to eating there food and talking. All the while keeping an eye and ear on Melissa and Lauren who were in the middle of a match with Aaron and one of his friends.

**Lauren & Melissa POV**

_'He doesn't seem so bad' Lauren said to Melissa ._

_'Yeah, I just hope that Reid doesn't see him go in for the move." she said. _"YES! I told you i was good." She said to Aarons friend Dylan.

"Well i owe you a drink then" He said with smile as he walked away. Lauren went up for her turn.

_'That move you mean. The one Tyler didn't see." LAauren said with a smirk_

_' 'Kay were not even goin out first of all. Bianca and Jen are the only 'OFFICAL' ones with Pogue and Caleb. You and me are just kinda here.' she said._

_' He'll make his move don't worry. He's the quite one like you. He'll come around soon trust me.' Lauren said as she missed her move and Aaron came up for his turn._

"OO Better luck luck next came." He said with a grin and walked around her. '_Told you he was gonna make a move.' Melissa said. 'Thank You Ms. 'Observer' _(a/n chap. 6 bout 1/2 way down you'll know what I mean and in a little bit too) _'Well i don't need to be an observer to know Dylans kinda the same. Just not so open. OK lets finish this game and go home. I'm tired anyway.'_

_'Agreed' Melissa said watching Aaron take his turn._

_' I'm gonna have a little fun the.' Lauren smirked evily_

_' Don't USE.' Melissa said seeming worried._

_' I'm not. Besides if something happens we got a warrior who will kick some arse.' Lauren said_

_'Fine jsut don't get me involved.' Melissa said. _

_'Fine.' she retorted. Aaron missed his shot and walked and stood right next to Lauren as she went to take a shot._

Dylan came back with two cokes for him and her. "Thank you, I'm quietn i;m gonna go sit down." Melissa said as she walked over and took a seat next to tyler who leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I take it they go out?" Dylan asked as Aaron looked over then back to Lauren taking the shot.

"Pretty much" She said. Dylan looked slightly disappointed UNTIL he saw a blonde over by the bar with her two friends. " See ya later Aaron" He said as he walked away.

"See ya. Sooo I guess it's just you and me." He said to Lauren as she took her third shot. _Damn shes good. Why wasn't she like that earlier. Almost like some else I know but this seems like 'actual' skill._

"Yup.. but not for long five more." Lauren said as she missed her shot and hit one of the stoilds.

"Why thank you. I was going for that one next." Aaron said as his missed his next shot.

"Wow, Your not as good as i thought. I guess _he_ was right." Lauren said as she went for her shot.

"Oh really who's this '_he' "_ Aaron asked interest now.

"Reid" She said with a smile. As she went for her next shot Aaron walked behind her and bumped her into the table causing her to hit the black 8 ball.

"What's wrong with you." Lauren asked

"What else he say about me?" Aaron asked getting in Lauren's face.

"I'm not afraid of you. I could take you down easily. You creep. You start losing to someone who has talent so you cheat. Guess he was right about that two." Lauren said the whole time with a smirk.

_SLAP..._(a/n oh snap. and it doesnt help that girlfight just came up on my itunes lol)

Oddly enough the music had turned up to a new song.

"...ok then..." Lauren trying to stay calm knowing if she made a scene she would get everyone involved. Aaron didn't say anything as her cheeck started to turn red.

"Coward. Hit a girl when no ones looking." She said as she noticed him look over at everyone who were on the dance floor no payin attention.

"Fine. Handle this like normal human beings ass-whole." Whith that she walked out the back door with Aaron hot on her heels.

(back to group) 

"Where'd Lauren go?" Reid asking looking over at the now empty pool table.

"Uh-oh Hes got you girl Reid." Pogue said laughing as he and Bianca danced on the dance floor.

"I don't think so. Laurens not like that. She wouldn't disappear like that." Melissa said.

"What about that time at the amusement park or that time with Damian though." Jen said

"Well we kinda ignored her cause she wante dthe roller coaster that had the huge line and we didn'nt want to wait." Bianca said

"Wow you nice." Caleb said

"What about this Damian guy?" Reid asked

"She went off looking for him then met up with Bianca didn't tell us because they wanted to 'protect' us" Melissa said. 'it worked a little.' Bianca mumbled.

"Reid if your so worried ask Melissa to sense her since shes the 'observer'." Pogue said

"Also Bianca would sense if she was in danger or troblem see as shes the 'warrior'." Tyler said.

"Would you mind Melissa?" Reid asked keeping his bad ass face on.

"Sure." She said.

(mean while out back) 

"So lets see what you got girly." Lauren said "Or are you chicken?" she said smirking

"You won't be smirking for long." He said

"What does that mean?" Lauren said not pased much.

"Do you know my last name?" Aaron asked

"Hmmmm. Nope. Don't really care either." Lauren stated

"hahahaha Well you will. My last name is Abbott." Laurens smirk dropped off her face know slightly concered. " I also have an older brother, Damian Abbott. He tells me you and your friends are well a quented with him. So i thought i'd arange a little reunion you could say. You and him." Aaron gave a whilstle. A dark figure walked out from behind a wall.

"Hello Lauren nice to 'see' you." as soon as Damian said that Lauren disappered. He laugh.

"Were'd she go?" Aaron asked.

"Shes still here. Shes the 'clever'. Blends in with her surroundings. One of the best gifts out of the four of you don't you agree Lauren." Damian said

"Go to hell."

"I have a time share there thank you very much." Damian laughed some more. _'Ihate him' Lauren thought as she walked over to Aaron._

_"...OWWWW." Aaaron yelled as Laurens face made contact with Aarons nose._

_"Baybacks a bitch" Lauren said_

_"Now that wasn't very nice to hit my brother. Why don't you come out. I know the longer you stay that way the weaker you get seeing as you keep moving and have differen backgrounds to blend with." Damian was now getting serious. _

_'Hey guys I need you to walk to the cars as fast as you can before 'he' sees you okay. It was a trap Aaron set me up. So ju...' Lauren was interupted_

_'NO! were helping you.' Bianca said_

_'We'll be right out' Jen said._

_'NO!! Look he can't ...see me.'_

_'How long have you been like that?' Melissa asked. _

_'Since i got out here when 'he' showed up.' _

_'Is that bad?' Pogue asked_

_'Yeah.' They all said_

_'Why?' Tyler asked_

_'Because the longer she uses her power the weaker she gets. Her power is different. Hers is physical. She changes herself to not be seen. Biancas and My power are more mental and don't take much strenghth, and Jens is a bit of both.' Melissa finished._

_'Which means what?' Reid asked now worried._

_'We listen to her. Okay were goin to the car now. When I tell you run to the driveway we'll drive by and you jump in.' Bianca said_

_'Fine by me . Just hurry. He has that look on his face.' Lauren said slightly worried._

Reid, Tyler, and Melissa all got into Tylers hummer. With Reid driving and Melissa in the back to open the door. Then Bianca and Pogue came out and jumped on his bike and drove off down the driveway and down the road to wait. They were followed by Jen and Caleb in his mustang.

_'OK! GO!' Jen said as Reid started driving away from Nicky's._

_'Alright' Lauren said _

"Loved to stay and chat but i gotta go and you should take him to get that nose checked." Lauren said turning around to start runing.

"Fine by me but this was just the begining." Damian said as he helped Aaron up.

Lauren ran as fast and hard as she could towards the moving car. As she approached she allowed herself to be seen. Melissa leaned over and swung the door open as Lauren dove in head first. Melissa shut the door behind her as Reid hit the gas driving by Caleb and Pogue to Tylers house.

"haha That...was...kind fun." Lauren said trying to catch her breath.

"Not so sure bout that. Wait til we get you home." Melissa said with a smirk

"Oh COME ON! I didn't USE.Still alive."

'_Not for long' Jen and Bianca both said._


End file.
